priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Buy or Sell
In Buy or Sell, the contestant had to "buy" or "sell" three prizes and make a profit out of the deal in order to win all three prizes and a potential cash bonus. Gameplay *The contestant was shown three prizes, each with an incorrect price either above or below the actual price. One by one, the contestant had to determine whether to "buy" or "sell" a particular item. The goal was to "profit" by buying under-priced items, and selling overpriced items; if the player thought the displayed price was low, they would "buy", and if the displayed price was high, they would "sell". *After all three decisions were made, the actual prices were revealed one at a time. For a correct decision, the difference between the prices was added to a bank. For a wrong decision, the difference was subtracted from the bank. *After all three prices had been revealed, if the contestant had a positive total in the bank, he/she won all three prizes plus the bank total in cash. "Breaking even" (finishing with $0 in the bank) was considered a loss, although the prices were usually chosen to prevent this from happening. History *On its first playing, it was won. *The cash bonus was not added to the game until October 30, 1997 (#0504K). The highest cash award possible in the game was $1,900, since the differences used are always multiples of $100 and the tote board could not display anything larger than "1" as its thousands digit. The highest amount of $1,900 was won three times. *Buy or Sell's tote board was staged in several different locations over the course of its first few playings. On November 30, 1998 (#0921K), the digital readout on the board was changed from pink neon lights on a blue background (similar to what Super Password used to display the jackpot amount for the bonus round) to greenish-blue LCD digits displayed on a black background, as the original tote board was hard to read. In the first few times this game was played, the purple base of the Buy or Sell tote board was much taller than it was later on. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 20. *The entire time it was in the rotation, Buy or Sell was never the first game to be played in the game slotting list. *This game bears similarity in concept with Shopping Spree. *Buy or Sell has never offered 3 cars. *Buy or Sell was one of three "new" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh session of Season 36, which was seen on December 11, 2007 (#4122K, aired out of order on December 10) and January 24, 2008 (#4154K). Retirement *Buy or Sell was retired because too many contestants were confused by the concept of the game; not helping matters was the staff disliking the game itself. Strangely, the last time it was played, the price display was glitching. It was the first pricing game to be retired in the Drew Carey era. Pictures Buysellboardtall.jpg|Buy or Sell board with pink LED display. looking taller when it first debuted. buysell1.jpg|Buy or Sell board now short buysell2.jpg|This contestant elected to sell this first prize, a grandfather clock. buysell3.jpg|Good idea! That clock was only $2050 so... buysell4.jpg|...this contestant made $500 in profit! buysell5.jpg|The contestant elected to sell that furniture. Bad idea! She should have bought it. An $800 bargain means... buysell6.jpg|...she loses $800, thus putting her at -$300. She needs to save $400 or more than that to win. buysell7.jpg|Nice save. She elected to buy that fridge. A $400 bargain means.... buysell8.jpg|...she's a winner!!!!!! While she ended with $100 in profit, she wasn't allowed to keep the cash in the bank. buysell9.jpg|Buy or Sell board with black neon display. buysell10.jpg|Bummer! This player loses. buysell.jpg|But here is better news for this player. Under the new rules, she gets the $100 in cash as well as all three prizes. Premiere Playing (March 27, 1992, #8365D) buyorsellpremiere1.jpg buyorsellpremiere2.jpg buyorsellpremiere3.jpg buyorsellpremiere4.jpg buyorsellpremiere5.jpg buyorsellpremiere6.jpg buyorsellpremiere7.jpg buyorsellpremiere8.jpg buyorsellpremiere9.jpg buyorsellpremiere10.jpg buyorsellpremiere11.jpg buyorsellpremiere12.jpg buyorsellpremiere13.jpg buyorsellpremiere14.jpg buyorsellpremiere15.jpg buyorsellpremiere16.jpg buyorsellpremiere17.jpg buyorsellpremiere18.jpg Buy or Sell or an Ariens Riding Lawn Mower, an Emperor Grandfather Clock, and a 1940 Woodie Child's Car Bed (May 12, 1993, #8823D) buyorsell (5-12-1993) 1.jpg buyorsell (5-12-1993) 2.jpg buyorsell (5-12-1993) 3.jpg buyorsell (5-12-1993) 3a.jpg buyorsell (5-12-1993) 4.jpg|She buys the lawn mower. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 5.jpg|She sells the clock. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 6.jpg|She sells the child's bed. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 7.jpg|OK, good choice there... buyorsell (5-12-1993) 8.jpg|...so she made $200. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 9.jpg|We put it up there. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 10.jpg|Another good choice... buyorsell (5-12-1993) 11.jpg|...as she makes another $400... buyorsell (5-12-1993) 12.jpg|...bringing her total to $600 so far. buyorsell (5-12-1993) 13.jpg|Bad choice there... buyorsell (5-12-1993) 14.jpg|...as it costs her $700... buyorsell (5-12-1993) 15.jpg|...and leaves her $100 in the red, thus costing her the prizes and the game. She wouldn't have won the money on the scoreboard anyway (which would've been $1,300 had she bought that child's bed instead of selling it). First Playing with the Cash Bonus (October 30, 1997, #0504K) buyorsell(10-30-1997)1.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)2.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)3.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)4.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)5.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)6.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)7.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)8.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)9.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)10.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)11.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)12.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)13.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)14.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)15.jpg buyorsell(10-30-1997)16.jpg|He has won 3 prizes and $1,600! buyorsell(10-30-1997)17.jpg Daniel's $1900 Win (January 12, 2006, #3484K) buyorsell1900win2006-1.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-2.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-3.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-4.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-5.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-6.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-7.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-8.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-9.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-10.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-11.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-12.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-13.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-14.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-15.jpg buyorsell1900win2006-16.jpg Carie's $1,900 Win (February 14, 2006, #3532K) buyorsellcarie1.jpg buyorsellcarie2.jpg buyorsellcarie3.jpg buyorsellcarie4.jpg buyorsellcarie5.jpg buyorsellcarie6.jpg buyorsellcarie7.jpg buyorsellcarie8.jpg buyorsellcarie9.jpg buyorsellcarie10.jpg buyorsellcarie11.jpg buyorsellcarie12.jpg buyorsellcarie13.jpg buyorsellcarie14.jpg buyorsellcarie15.jpg buyorsellcarie16.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (December 11, 2007, #4122K, aired out of order on December 10) buyorsell (12-10-2007) 1.jpg buyorsell (12-10-2007) 2.jpg buyorsell (12-10-2007) 3.jpg buyorsell (12-10-2007) 4.jpg buyorsell (12-10-2007) 5.jpg|She buys the wine cabinet... buyorsell (12-10-2007) 6.jpg|...and the golf clubs. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 7.jpg|She sells the barbeque. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 8.jpg|Bad choice there... buyorsell (12-10-2007) 9.jpg|...as it costs her $500. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 10.jpg| Not a good way to start out. But she can recover. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 11.jpg|And indeed she does. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 12.jpg|She makes $300, bringing her total to... buyorsell (12-10-2007) 13.jpg|...-$200. She needs to make that much or more to win. buyorsell (12-10-2007) 14.jpg|Another good move, as she adds... buyorsell (12-10-2007) 15.jpg|...$700, bringing her total to... buyorsell (12-10-2007) 16.jpg|$500, thus winning her that amount in cash in addition to the prizes. Finale Playing (May 29, 2008, #4354K) buyorsellfinale1.jpg buyorsellfinale2.jpg buyorsellfinale3.jpg buyorsellfinale4.jpg buyorsellfinale5.jpg buyorsellfinale6.jpg buyorsellfinale7.jpg buyorsellfinale8.jpg buyorsellfinale9.jpg|She lost $600. buyorsellfinale10.jpg buyorsellfinale11.jpg|Now she lost $800. buyorsellfinale12.jpg buyorsellfinale13.jpg|She has made $600. But unfortunately she is still left with -$200. buyorsellfinale14.jpg|This makes it historic where every prize had to be sold in order to win. Custom pictures File:Buyorsell.png Spec-1567475678.jpg YouTube Videos Rain Man Michael plays Buy or Sell Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:All or Nothing Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:March Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car